yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Gear Deck
Overview An Ancient Gear Deck or commonly known as a "Gear Crush Deck", focuses on overwhelming the opponent with powerful Machine-type monsters while preventing them from activating Spell or Trap Cards during the Damage Step. This strategy relies partly on the Ancient Gears and their support cards as well as other cards to give the deck an alternate strategy, cards such as Cyber Dragon and Gadgets, in fact, this deck can work very well in conjunction with a Chimeratech OTK, since all Ancient Gears are machines they can be used in the fusion and you can also use Ancient Gear Drill to search out Overload Fusion or Future Fusion which would speed this deck up a bit. Ancient Gears have gained much strength with the release of Geartown, which makes summoning high-level gears much easier. Cards like the The Trojan Horse can also be used to easily Tribute Summon high level Ancient Gears such as Ancient Gear Golem. In addition, using trap-negating cards such as Jinzo or Royal Decree are also useful to prevent your opponent from activating cards that may hinder the summoning of an Ancient Gear Monster, such as Bottomless Trap Hole. The Ancient Gears also have a Fusion Monster of their own, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, which is a powerful card with an ATK power of 4400 and DEF power of 3400 and an effect that if it gets destroyed, it can Special Summon an Ancient Gear Golem from the Graveyard. Cards like Cyber Valley, Morphing Jar, Cyber Phoenix or Hand Destruction can also be used to give opportunities to draw cards from the deck further speeding it up, gaining major hand advantage as well as chances to discard monster cards from your hand to the graveyard for Overload Fusion's effect, and performing an OTK with Dimension Fusion (only possible in the Traditional Format), or Return from the Different Dimension, another OTK can be done by simply using Limiter Removal to double the ATK of all of your face-up monsters on the field and delivering heavy damage on your opponent. You can also use Pot of Avarice to prevent you from running out of cards or from the deck thinning out. In addition, to retrieve cards removed from play to re-use, simply use Burial from a Different Dimension or Miracle Dig. Another variation, is to include one or more Earth The Hex Sealed Fusions. Either by using them on the field or from your hand, in conjunction with Polymerization, Power Bond, Limmiter Removal, it is possible to quickly achieve an OTK. Recommended Cards Monsters * Ancient Gear * Ancient Gear Golem good * Ancient Gear Beastgood * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon good * Ancient Gear Knight good * Ancient Gear Cannon * Ancient Gear Soldier good * Ancient Gear Engineer good * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera good * Cyber Dragon really good * Jinzo realy good * Exiled Force bad * Giant Rat good * Cyber Phoenix bad * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Sangan good * Red Gadget * Green Gadget * Yellow Gadget Spells * Ancient Gear Drill good * Ancient Gear Fist bad * Geartown good * Ancient Gear Castle * Ancient Gear Workshop bad * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Limiter Removal * Future Fusion good * Spell Gear * Ancient Gear Explosive bad * Ancient Gear Factory bad * Ancient Gear Tank * Mage Power bad * Enemy Controller Traps * Return from the Different Dimension good * Ojama Trio * Final Attack Orders good * Magical Hats good * Statue of the Wicked good * Sakuretsu Armor good * Ultimate Offering good Fusions * Chimeratech Overdragon good * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon good * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem good * Cyber Twin Dragon good